Breaking All The Rules
by stokesstabler3325
Summary: Elliot thought he could control his demons but after an incident at the precinct he realizes that he's losing control and needs to get help before his life completely unravels. He turns to an old friend for help.


Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order Special Victims Unit or any of the original characters

Title: Breaking All The Rules

Characters: Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, Don Cragen, Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Lauren Andrews (I created her)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated: M (for harsh language and Elliot Stabler violence)

Summary: Elliot thought he could control his demons but after an incident at the precinct he realizes that he's losing control and needs to get help before his life completely unravels. He turns to an old friend for help.

Author's Note: Sorry no EO relationship in this one. *dodging flaming pitch forks and other items being thrown* I seen this video on YouTube that was callled Elliot Opens Up. It was a few scenes from the episode (I think it was Ripped) where Elliot beats up that cop who hit on his kid in the precinct. Then Elliot goes to talk to that shrink where he finally breaks down and talks about his childhood and his father. When I seen that I loved Chris Meloni even more and I had to take that vid and put a fan fic spin on it. So basically Elliot has been divorced for a year and he's trying to deal with that pain and work related stress. It becomes too much for him and he can't burden Olivia because she's dealing with her own issues. So Elliot turns to an old friend, Lauren Andrews, for help. Lauren and Elliot have a little bit of history together. Elliot knew her back in the day before he met Kathy, but their relationship was never romantic or sexual. They were just really close friends, the way that El and Liv are. Hope everyone can forgive me for not writing EO (eventually) and enjoy the Stablergasmic parts instead. I will WARN you know that this story could get a little smutty. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Of course I changed up a few events from the episode and added a fan fic twist. So I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN SEXY STABLER :(

STABLERGASMIC STABLERGASMIC STABLERGASMIC STABLERGASMIC STABLERGASMIC STABLERGASMIC STABLERGASMIC STABLERGASMIC

**At the Precinct**

Elliot Stabler and his partner Olivia Benson were on their way to interrogate a man being accused of sexually abusing and beating his five year old son. Elliot was already in a bad mood and this didn't help any.

Olivia: Mr. Coolridge. I'm detective Benson. This is my partner detective Stabler.

Mr. Coolridge: What's this about?

Elliot: We received an anonymous tip that you've been abusing your son.

Mr. Coolridge: That's BS.

Olivia: We've got four people willing to testify against you if we find the evidence on your son.

Mr. Coolridge: This is BS. I'm not saying another word. You don't have any evidence, I'm outta here. (gets up0

Elliot: Not so fast. Sit down.

Mr. Coolridge: I'm not gonna listen to this. I never did anything to my kid.

Elliot: I said sit your ass down. Don't make me tell you again.

Mr. Coolridge: Or what?

Olivia: You don't wanna know the answer to that. He's not in the happiest of moods today.

Mr. Coolridge: I don't give a fuck. Where's my son? I'm leaving.

Elliot: (gets up) Sit your ass down!

There was a knock on the door and Ryan handed Olivia a folder with pictures and Dr. Warner's findings on the conditions of Mr. Coolridges' son.

Olivia: Oh my God. (looking through file) Elliot take a look at this.

Elliot came over and looked at the file. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach and anger filled him as he thought about his own son. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and loosened his tie. As him and Olivia went back over, he glared at Coolridge.

Mr. Coolridge: What the hell is that?

Olivia: it's a report that our M.E. made about your son's injuries.

Mr. Coolridge: What injuries?

Elliot: don't play stupid. YOu know damn well what injuries she's talking about.

Olvia: Maybe these photos and x-rays will help. Broken ribs, bruises, dislocated shoulder, and signs of penetration.

Mr. Coolridge: This is BS! I want my lawyer, you illegally examined my kid.

Olivia: It was by the book. The officer watching him said he was curled up in pain and he called the M.E. to take a look at him. That's when she discovered all his injuries and immediately examined him thoroughly.

Elliot: And guess who's DNA we found inside of him?

Mr. Coolridge: No way! That's sick!

Elliot: (yelling) You were having sex with your own son and slapping him around! The evidence is all here, I wanna know why you did it!

Mr. Coolridge: (getting creepy and zoning out) I love my son and love makes you do crazy things. Do you have kids detective? do you love them?

Elliot: (fuming)

Olivia: Seriously?

Mr. Coolridge: (still zoned out and creepy) I admit it. I did it. And you know what, I enjoyed it. I'd do it again if I got the chance.

Elliot: (yelling) You son of a bitch!

Elliot threw his chair aside and grabbed Coolridge before Olivia could stop him. Coolridge punched Elliot but it never phased him. He blacked out and started punching the hell out of Coolridge.

Elliot: How do you like it! Huh!

Fin and Munch rushed in to grab Elliot who was mad as hell. They managed to pull him off of Coolridge and out of the room. Elliot broke free and Cragen came out ofhis office.

Cragen: Elliot, go home now!

Elliot went to the locker room to get himself together. He looked into the mirror inside his locker and saw something that he just didn't like. Feeling another wave of rage coming on, he slammed his locker and started punching the shit out of it. The sound echoed through the empty locker room. His partner came in and discovered his bloody knuckles.

Olivia: El, are you alright? (knowing that he wasn't, but asking anyways)

Elliot: No, I'm not. I just wanna be left alone for a while (walks away)

Olivia didn't bother to go after him like she normally does, but she was worried about him.

**Dr. Lauren Andrew's Apartment**

Elliot couldn't go home to that big empty house because it was just too painful after Kathy just up and left for Chicago with the kids. He was watching his life slowly unravel before his eyes and he had to do something before he lost total control of himself. He knew that Olivia was always there for him but he didn't want her to see him this vulnerable. Because of the tough guy he is, he didn't want her to witness him breaking down and self-destructing. So he turned to the one person who knew him the best, Lauren Andrews. Elliot and Lauren go way back before Kathy was even in the picture. They were like best friends and he had never been that close to anyone as just friends except for Olivia. It had been a while since he had spoken with Lauren who was now a retired department shrink. She changed careers and became a psych professor for NYU.

Lauren was just finishing her gradebook when there was a knock at her door. She was taken back when she saw Elliot Stabler standing there.

Lauren: Elliot. (notices his bloody knuckles)

Elliot: Lauren.

Lauren: come on in.

Elliot came inside looking an emotional mess. Lauren had only seen him like this once before.

Lauren: Elliot, what happened? What did you do?

Elliot: (pacing) I...I beat the hell out of a guy.

Lauren: That's not surprising. But was he threatening you?

Elliot: His son...he was abusing his son. One second he was confessing and the next...I busted his face wide open (breathing heavily)

Lauren: Elliot, calm down. Take a seat. What else happened? What else do you remember?

Elliot: Looking in the mirror.

Lauren: What'd you see?

Elliot: Why the hell does it matter? (sits down, rests his head in his hands) What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?

Lauren: What made you come over here to me Elliot?

Elliot: (looking at the floor) I had no place else to go. My captain sent me home. I'm damn lucky he didn't suspend my ass or fire me.

Lauren: why didn't you go home to your family?

Elliot: What's the point? My wife left me last year. She took the kids with her to Chicago to stay with her mother. There's nthing left for me in that house but old memories.

Lauren: I'm sorry to hear that. Why'd she leave?

Elliot: (laughing) She was tired of me being so angry all the time.

Lauren: did you talk about your anger? (remembers it's elliot) Never mind, dumb question. You're Elliot Stabler, the guy who doesn't talk about his feelings.

Elliot: Yeah actually, I did. I went to a priest for counseling. The next thing I know she wants out (pacing again) I did everything I was supposed to do. you know I have a good job, I work hard, i never ONCE cheated on my wife. I've lost my kids. I've lost my children. It wasn't supposed tohappen this way.

Lauren: I know it's hard to hear, but it did happen. What about what happened today? Did you accomplish anything by taking out your anger on that guy at the precinct?

Elliot: What the hell kind of question is that? Are you judging me?

Lauren: No I'm not. Why would I do that?

Elliot: don't work me like I'm one of the perps you're used to evaluating. I came here because...(stops, looks away) I...(cant' get the words out) This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. (gets up going to the door to leave)

Lauren: Elliot where are you going?

Elliot: I don't know. (opens door)

Lauren: How many times have you thought about eating your gun?

Elliot: Suicide's a sin. (turning around to look at her)

Lauren: In your case, so is divorce.

Elliot came back inside and sat down as Lauren closed the door and joined him in the living room again.

Lauren: How long have you been working with SVU?

Elliot: 12 years.

Lauren: The average tour is 2, right?

Elliot: I love my job.

Lauren: What do you love about it?

Elliot: Getting justice for the victims and getting pervs off of the street. You know this already. And I'm not burned out, if that's what you're getting at?

Lauren: Were you burned out on your marriage?

Elliot: Probably. But I told you she bailed not me. I was trying to make it work. You tell me.

Lauren: Did your captain tell you when he sent you home?

Elliot: Only about a million times. I just uh always blow it. What can i tell ya? I don't like being ordered around.

Lauren: I know that Elliot Stabler oh too well. But my thing is, you don't like to be ordered around, then why did you become a cop?

Elliot: My father was on the job?

Lauren: I remember that. But you never told me alot about your dad when we were growing up. Was he proud of you when you became a cop?

Elliot: He died.

Lauren: did he want you to go into the family business?

Elliot: (starting to feel uncomfortable) Kathy was pregnant and I needed the money.

Lauren: That's right. That night you two got together at that frat party. I remember that. Was that what you wanted?

Elliot: What? To be a cop? All my life.

Lauren: So why wasn't your dad proud?

Elliot: I didn't say that.

Lauren: You didn't answer my question either.

Elliot: you're putting words in my mouth. (gets up and paces the floor again) Don't put words in my mouth. I don't like it.

Lauren: did your father like being a cop?

Elliot: Yeah until they screwed him over.

Lauren: What happened?

Elliot: they forced him to rat out his buddies to the commission.

Lauren: So he was singled out as a snitch?

Elliot: My dad was no snitch. He never testified.

Lauren: They gave him a choice?

Elliot: No he lost his pension and got fired.

Lauren: How'd he take that?

Elliot: Like the end of the world. I'm not like him.

Lauren: Never said you were.

Elliot: then why are you asking me so many damn questions? You're my best friend you know me. You know how I am.

Lauren: I can't help you out if I dont know the whole story. you never told me any of this before. Hell you never mentioned much about your father to me when we were younger either. I'm trying to help you out as my friend.

Elliot: (sits down)

Lauren: What did you and your old man used to do together?

Elliot: The usual, watch tv, play ball, go fishing.

Lauren: What else?

Elliot: What do you mean? Like what?

Lauren: you tell me.

Elliot: He worked 4-12 so we didn't get to spend much time together.

Lauren: did he ever help you with your homework or anything like that?

Elliot:Yeah once. Remember that fifth grade project we had to do about the Civil War. That diorama in the shoe box thing.

Lauren: yeah, I hated those things.

Elliot: Yours were always good for you to hate them so much but yeah my dad told me where to put the trees and the soldiers and the cannon, and stuff like that...and he...(stops) Nah forget it.

Lauren: What ever happened to your project? What'd you get on it?

Elliot: Huh? What?

Lauren: What grade did you get?

Elliot: Why does that matter?

Lauren: I'm just asking. I don't remember that long ago.

Elliot: I don't understand what you want from me.

Lauren: I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to open up and talk to me like I'm your best friend the way we used to. I want you to stop trying to be such a hard ass and talk to me. What grade did you get?

Elliot: An F!

Lauren: You failed.

Elliot: I never handed it in.

Lauren: What?

Elliot: (fighting back tears) I moved one of the trees and my father saw it as I was leaving for school. he took it out of my hands and threw it on the ground, stomping on it. (overcome with emotion) I can't...

Lauren: I know that must've hurt.

Elliot: No what hurt was when he took off his belt and beat me with it. Because I cried. And only pa-pansies cr-cry. (breaks down) He said I was weak and called me a failure. He calle me that alot.

Lauren: You're the last person on this earth that anyone would call weak. You're so busy being strong for everyone else that you've got nothing left inside for yourself. It takes alot more balls to talk about your problems than it does to beat the shit out of a ghost.

Lauren moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him as he continued to cry.

Lauren: I'm here for you Elliot. and I'll help you through this if you let me. You don't have to answer me right now but I'm gonna go get something to clean up these cuts on your hands.

She left to go to the bathroom for supplies as Elliot tried to gain his composure. He wiped his face and got himself together.

Lauren: You okay? (cleaning up his hands)

Elliot: yeah I'm good nwow. Embarrassed but fine.

Lauren: don't be embarrassed . You look like yo need a hug. (finishes cleaning up his hands)

Elliot: thanks I could.

Lauren hugged him and remembered how good it had felt to be around him years ago and how she secretly had a huge crush on him.

Elliot: You've listened to my problems enough. How have you been?

Lauren: I've been alright. I'm a part time professor at NYC teaching Psych and I work a little bit with CSU as a consultant for the 2-7. It's actually pretty fun and I just got promoted at NYU so I'm the boss of the psych department now.

Elliot: That's great.

Lauren: Sitting here like this reminds me of old times. We used to sit on the porch swing at my house and talk for hours. Mom thought you were my boyfriend and Dad...well you know how my dad was...he always thought you were gay for some weird reason.

Elliot: Really? I never knew that.

Lauren; You know my dad isn't right.

Elliot: Maybe that would explain why he never liked me.

Lauren: You know now that I think about it, I had a really big crush on you when we were kids.

Elliot: Really, I never knew that either.

Lauren: yeah I did. I knew it could never be anything between us because we were such great friends and then well, Kathy came along, and that just confirmed it for me.

Elliot: i admit that i did think of you as more than just my best friend from time to time as well.

Lauren: That's the first I'm hearing of this.

Elliot: If it helps I've still got that crush.

Lauren: Me too.

For the first time that night Elliot smiled a genuine smile. They had gotten comfortable on the couch and she had leaned against him and he had his arm around her.

Elliot: What time is it?

Lauren: It's getting late.

Elliot: You don't mind if I crash on your couch do you?

Lauren: I can do you one better. You can take the bed in the spare room.

Elliot: Thanks.

Lauren: Mi casa su casa. If you get hungry help yourself. Just ignore any old chinese in there. I try to keep the fridge stocked when I'm here. Um if you wanna shower or freshen up, bathroom's down the hall second door on the left. If you need me, I'll be in my room at the end of the hall on the right.

Elliot: Night.

Lauren: Night.

**Okay guys did this suck? Did it make sense? I used a lot of dialogue from the vid on YouTube and changed it up a little bit. I will continue. Please review and be nice (even though there isn't any EO action in here) *dodging flaming pitch forks again***


End file.
